The objective of this work is the detailed description of the hydroxylation reactions that are involved in the biosynthesis of the neurotransmitters, dopamine and norepinephrine. Recently our emphasis has been on the purification of tyrosine hydroxylase from brain and elucidation of the mechanisms for its activation by protein phosphorylation.